


The Girl I was but now I'm me

by Alpha_Citra



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Citra/pseuds/Alpha_Citra
Summary: Shanna was always picked on but when she went to school one day Looking completely like a boy, that completely changed also she was called Alex from now on. Her past was insane but... That all changed one day when there were new students come to the Local high school that they went to.
Comments: 1





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me how I did. Also, kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome.

I was 14 when this started, I was tired of people treating me like shit. So I asked my parents to cut my hair like boys They refused to do it so I asked an asked, but when they wanted to know why I wanted my hair like this. I told them the truth, and that no matter what I tell the teachers, the kids are still going to do it. So my parents gave in, my hair looked awesome. My wings are as black as the night they could make me invisible when I wrap them around me. I did everything I could to make myself look like a guy and I did. I now am 19 in my final year of high school.

* * *

"Alex Raina, Richy Anderson, and Adrain Smith please report to the office." 

"What did you do now Adrain." Richy and I ask at the same time while getting up to go to the office.

"What did I do? You two were also called to the office," he says and then realizes that were already gone. 

Once all three of us are in the office we are sent to the principle's office.

"Oh great, my parents are gonna take my phone away if I get another detention," I mumble 

"Dude, my parents are going to take away my allowance if I get another detention." They say to me at the same time. 

We walk into the principal's office and I see Ace one of the ShadowHunter gang members. Richy and Adrain freeze when they see the symbol on Ace's shirt, they have no idea who he is but they're scared of him. I, on the other hand, am not scared of him because I'm an initiate to the said gang and I just need to pass the loyalty test now. 

"Hello you three, you three will show the new student around got it and treat him with respect and if I find out you ditch a new student again I will give you another detention." The principal stares at us Adrian and Richy nod. I look at Ace, he then turns around and looks at us he spots me. 

"He Alex how's it been." He walks up to me and we do a quick gang handshake. 

"been good but if I get in trouble with these idiots my parents are going to take away my phone."

"Again... Al, you need to stop that plus were meeting at the skate park later you wanna come."

"Totally how bout we go to my car to grab my board after schools over," as I drop into my regular guarded stance. 

"Alex, how do you know him?"Richy exclaims

"He's a fucking ShadowHunter, are you insane," Adrian shouts. 

The principal glares at Adrian, "Watch your language young man." 

"Sorry, sir." 

"Yes I am, why do you keep forgetting that." 


	2. The skate park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place on the weekend and after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this story up if you would like to remake a version of this plz ask, kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome

Ace and I hang out at the skate park waiting for the others to show, they do bring food I practically tackled them to get the food and once I had the food I skated away from them because they started chasing me. Then I start skating to their hideout. They still chase me and then we go inside and then we eat all the food. 

"Al, I think it's time to give the loyalty test." Ace announced 

"OK, what do you want me to do?" 

"Tell us your biggest secret and prove this secret is real." 

"Umm..." I just stare at him, "I can't do that." I mumble looking down.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't!" I scream at them

"Al, you know we can't let you jo-," he starts 

"Fine." I take off my sweatshirt to reveal I girls tank-top as well as part of my bra showing. 

They stare at me in disbelief, "Al, How, what are you trans, or..." 

"OH MY GOD, I'm A FUCKING GIRL," I scream.

"Heh, I figured as much with the way you act also your always complaining about your parents being overprotective and treating you like a little girl," said a familiar voice that I rarely hear unless we all did something wrong and Ace's brother(the leader)is going to kill someone. 

"Umm..." t stare at him, "I think I will go now bye." I start towards the door, but I get stopped by him. I turn to look at him but he pulls me upstairs to the one room in the hideout no one is allowed into. He hands me a gun.

"Shoot me."

"What, you want me to shoot you? There is no way I'm doing that." I don't know why but I still shoot him because I think I needed to prove myself to him. Turns out what I shot him with was just a dart that numbed his arm. When he pulled the dart out of his arm he held it in his hand and concentrated and when he opened his hand he reviled the dart now had two names engraved on it on one side was, Alex Raina, on the other side was my real name, Shanna, I could not believe he figured it out. No one but my family and the school knew my real name, but he did.  
“What, how is my name on there and how did you know it?”  
“Well I just held the dart I didn’t know your real name, I know the entire gangs' real name because of this alone, I’m the only one that can do this.”  
My life just took a huge twist, and then there was a LOUD knocking on the door. I just stare at him while he opens the door to the gang, looking pissed.  
“Where is she?”  
“She’s fine.”  
“We heard a gunshot, a gunshot, that means she’s dead isn’t she?”  
“Ummm…. I’m pretty sure I’m still very much alive.” I mumble only loud enough for Aaron to hear.  
“Pfft…” He laughs. Then they have a confused look on their faces and I laugh too.

“I shot him you idiots,” I laugh they open the door all the way to reveal me leaning against the wall laughing my a** off. “His arm is a spaghetti noodle. Or at least it looks like one right now.” 

“Come here.” he grabs my waist and pulls me against him. 

“HUH!” He then plants a kiss on my lips. I just kinda freeze right there. 

He pulls away, “Did you forget I'm only 21 Alex?”

“Only, Aaron I’m 19.” 

“So, my brother is 19.” He thinks for a second, “Plus I’m only two years older than you.”

“Oh god, my parents are going to kill me.”

“Why?”

“My parents don’t me to have a boyfriend until I’m 20 but my brother got a girlfriend when he was 17 so I don’t care really.” 

“Good.” He then planted another kiss on my lips, I kiss him back. 

My phone rings, “Ugh…” I pick up my phone and look at the screen, “It’s my parents.” I answer my phone, “Hello.”

“Where are you, you should have been home 20 minutes ago.”

“Sorry mom, I was… I was… Hanging with the ShadowHunters.”

“Sweetheart you, we don’t like you hanging out with them.”

“But mom, they treat me like a real person, also, I may or may not have told them about me being a girl.”

“Well, at least you told someone that wasn’t family. You need to get home so your father and I can go to work. You need to watch your sisters and your dog.”

“Ugh… can’t you hire a babysitter, plus aren’t my sisters in high school.”

“They need rides to work ‘cause their cars are in the shop.” MY mom said in a serious tone.

“I’ll be home 15 minutes, Love you bye.”

“Love you too baby.”

I hang up and turn to the guys. “Sorry I need to go home bye.”

“Oh come on won't you stay for a few more minutes?” Aaron gives my puppy dog eyes. 

“I wish but I can’t, but~, you can follow me if you want to, and I needed a ride to school to pick up my car.” 

“All right grab your board I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Thanks, Aaron.”

“No problem.” 

I headed downstairs, I put on my sweet-shirt. I grab my board and head outside. 

Aaron’s already out there I don’t even question the fact that he didn’t even come down the stairs.

Ten minutes later I was driving home in my car with Aaron following me in my car. I pull into my driveway my sisters are there with our dog on her harness barking happily. I roll down my window and stick my head out the window, “Do you guys need a ride?”

They come over to my car ripping the doors open and climbing in. “Take us to work already!” They scream at me. 

“Fine but I get vito on music,” I say as I turn on the radio.


End file.
